warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Juggernaut/@comment-203.166.234.109-20160617102725
god damn i hate this thing. i was doing a sword alone run in Gabii to farm focus points. at the 45 minute mark i hear the roar, but because its not accompanied by the flickering or highlighted infested i just shrug it off as a glitch and keep wrecking infested. then the second roar happens, and i realise whats going on. im not too fussed because i have shadow step from the naramon focus. i decide to hack and slash my way to extraction, figuring that if i never appear the juggernaut cant target me. i stumble across it and with only a few seconds left of life support left i decide to see if my weapon can do enough damage to its armoured hide to warrant me putting effort into killing it for affinity(i have already completed jordas precept, so i didn't need the parts) after a few hits, i realise that, not only am i im doing NO damage what so ever, but its not even counting as hits! given i only have the first rank of shadow step i knew my cloak was about to end and go to slash at a regular infested to reset the timer on it. AS I AM SWINGING AT THE ENEMY but before the weapon makes contact i blink into existance, only to cloak again almost immediately as it makes contact. inbetween that swing and the second swing, juggernaut insta-kills me with its shotgun-spread attack. all 500 shields and 1260 health gone one third of a second after it spots me. ~110,000 affinity lost. when i revive, i appear in a corner, surrounded. you know how alot of walls have those A-frame girders on ceres? i respawned jammed up against one of the gaps, preventing me from jumping, also turned out the infested took inspiration from the juggernaut's brief moment of aggression because not only am i in a corner fucking surrounded by an infested mosh-pit with my shields and health draining from no life support, i am covered in tar so i can barely move, surrounded by the poisonous cloud of a mutalist osprey, all of the infested have the swarm and the juggernaut is still only about 5-6 meters away. ill admit, i panicked a bit. with a combo multiplier reset to 0 i couldn't sword my way out, so i blade-stormed the crowd. it worked! kill affinity popups were swarming the edges of my screen, by the looks of it i had cleared room for me to speed through. But when i returned to my starting position after blade-storm, i found myself still stuck in the corner. but i wasn't jammed in there by a crowd of regular infested, no! the juggernaut thought it would come and wreck me for a second time. 99,000 affinity lost. after that i ended up escaping from the juggernaut without even having done a single point of damage to it. i died a third time, but that was unrelated, that was because of a lone ancient disruptor grapple hooking me as i tried speeding by.